


Five ways Cam found out about Jack and Daniel

by secondalto



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five ways Cam found out about Jack and Daniel

1\. The first day at the SGC, O'Neill showed up to wish Landry luck or something. He also came to talk to Jackson. Cameron thought nothing of it. That was until he came across O'Neill and Jackson in what normally would be an empty hallway. They were arguing, which according to all the mission reports (and rumors) was normal. But when the argument led to a kiss, Cam had confirmation of that other rumor he'd heard.

2\. After a mission that had all of SG1 nearly captured by some no name, left over Goa'uld Cameron stopped by Jackson's office to check in on him. Jackson was on the phone to someone, so Cam didn't go in and listened in (which is not something he'd normally do). There was a frustrated, "Jack" followed by a "Yes, I'm fine" and "I love you too." Cam just walked away, he could check in with Jackson later.

3\. They'd try to punk Cam into thinking that O'Neill was his daddy, but Cam was no fool. But later at the party, Vala'd had a bit too much to drink and mentioned that O'Neill and Jackson were lovers. Cam didn't believe her until he saw them talking, in each other's space, touching and well how in the hell had he missed that?

4\. After they'd captured Jackson, all Priorized and such, O'Neill showed up. That should have been Cam's first clue. Then in the infirmary, Jackson back to normal, the hair ruffle should have sealed the deal. It wasn't until O'Neill was leaving that Cam knew for sure. An ass grab will do that.

5\. When Landry got called away on a family emergency, O'Neill stepped in, which the Asgard loved of course. Three months into their little time dilation problem, Vala showed up at his door. With handcuffs. She didn't tell him until later that it was because she'd tried Jackson first only to encounter a very naked O'Neill who'd refused a threesome.


End file.
